


The Brother Complex

by fightmefairy



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Brother Complex, Gary has a little sister, I really don't know, Multi, Slurs, Swearing, The story is so bare bones rn, it's late and I'm posting while I have the confidence, like Gary's creeped out by it, unhealthy obsession with Gary Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: It's the start of the new school year and Gary Smith is back with a lot of prescriptions drugs, very constrictive rules, and an annoying babysitter who just also happenes to be his brother obsessed little sister. Let's see how long Gary survives this year.





	The Brother Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: This is a self indulgent fan fiction for Bully Scholarship Edition where Gary Smith, yes the Gary Smith who is extremely hard to characterize and write for when you're generally a nice person who wants everyone to be nice and get along, has a loving, little, brother-obsessed sister. The sister is in this case who I will be reflecting myself entirely on. I wish I was like her. I am not. So that being said. Let us begin.

It wasn't that Gary wanted to come back to Bullworth. In fact if he could never see that damned school again he might actually be able to have some form of peace in his life. Last year was a humiliating defeat, even more humiliating of a defeat then Germany's. At least Gary didn't take the coward's way out, if Gary was going to die he wasn't going to be a pussy about it. He'd go down fighting. Which he did. Of course he didn't die, he just got expelled from the school every member of his family graduated from, besmirched the Smith family name by trying to claim the school, and failing. That was the worst part. Failing. If Gary had been able to take over the school his parents wouldn't have cared. Hell they might have even been proud. What got him in the most trouble was trying to prove himself and failing. Damn that Jimmy Hopkins. 

But despite all that, here Gary was. Out in front of the Bullworth gate, receiving a lecture from his mother, father, and grandfather. A lot of bargaining, a lot of meds, and a lot of money later, they eventually got him un-expelled and back into the rotten school. Under some incredibly idiotic conditions: Gary wasn't going to pick fights anymore, he'd focus solely on his studies, and the worst one of them all, Gary was to be babysat by his nosy annoying little sister. 

She had been away at a private girl's academy until now, Mr.Smith not minding much as he still had doubts she was his legitimate daughter. Even then she was the favorite. She was the good child. She got her work done. She listened to their parents. She never once smashed a hamster with a flashlight. Despite not looking too much like her parents, she was the perfect kid. And Gary hated every fiber of it. In every way imaginable Gary was better but because of societal rules no one would ever see it that way. No that was a lie. There was one person who thought Gary was better than her. 

"Gar-Bear!" There's a loud shrill call and Gary winces as he could recognize that voice right away. "I'm so sorry I am late! I met up with the mayor's nephew and lost track of time. However I do have a date for next Saturday", she said, a light blush quickly cover her cheeks. 

Their father beames and places a gentle hand on her shoulder as their mother brings her close for a hug. "That's my Graciela. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. We're bound to have that tax break now" Graciela smiles up at the words and nodded. Quickly escaping from her parents to her grandfather then finally to Gary. 

"I've missed you so much! I meant to come to visit you! I really did! But school just got in the way!" she pounces on Gary, grip rivaling a boa constrictor. Gary grimaces and prompted by a glare from his mother tries to hug her back with the little bit of arm he can move. She stays there longer than is normal and for a moment Gary thinks she's smelling him. She was a weird kid. 

"Yeah yeah Gracie missed you too. Now get off me" Graciela pulls off and stares up innocently at Gary. For a moment it looks like she's completely lost in his presence but to Gary's observant eyes he can tell she's checking out the large school behind him and the students that buzz around the campus. If it wasn't for the fact Gary didn't care he might have been impressed with her stealthily attempt at an observation. The eyes of his parents drill into him and he finds himself gaining back Graciela's attention with an overly aggressive shoulder nudge. 

"Don't hit your sister. You're already in trouble as is. If we hear about anything that could be construed as bullying your sister you're shipped off to the worst mental institute your mother and I can find," his father says staring daggers into the already annoyed boy. Graciela just giggles beside him and laches herself onto his arm, clinging like her life depends on it. 

"Don't worry Daddy. Gar-Bear would never do a thing to hurt me. Isn't that right Gar-Bear?" her tone is all smiles. Pure joy drips from every word like she actually believes what she's saying. Of course Gary would hurt her. Either she was completely bottling up all the torment he put her through when they were younger or she was more nuts than Gary. When Gary doesn't respond Graciela simply laughs again turning to reassure their parents that everything was going to be okay. Something about keeping Gary, oh no I'm sorry, "Gar-Bear" in line and on his best behavior. If Gary was lucky enough he'd have the opportunity to lock her in some closet and wait for her to rot so he could be free of the strain of his little sister. 

After what seems like ten years the adults finally make their leave, leaving Gary to babysit his babysitter. She walks besides him dragging along overly filled suit cases and too much confidence in her step. As soon as Gary enters the campus he feels every one staring and gawking. Go ahead morons, gaze upon the one and only utterly defeated Gary Smith. Though he was sure that the fear he once instilled into their hearts was still there, he knew it was dormant for now. Jimmy was but a pathetic attempt of a body guard, barely defending their innocence and lives from the infamous Gary Smith. It wouldn't be long before he found himself at the top of the food chain yet again. His only problem now was that parasite that called itself his sibling. 

"I'm going into the boys dorm and unless Mom gave birth to some transvestite you can't follow me in there," Gary says pushing in front of her, knocking her suitcase off balance as he does. The slight panic she goes into as she attempts to fix the stack of suitcases temporarily brings joy to Gary. When he notices she doesn’t stop following him he quickly stops, spinning around on his heels to face her. "What? They teach you to be tone deaf at that idiotic brat school. I'll dumb it down so maybe you'll understand. Gary has penis. Gary is boy. Gary goes to boy dorm. Gracie has pussy. Gracie is a girl. Gracie goes to girl dorm. Simple enough". 

Graciela goes completely unfazed by Gary's insults and mocking tone, choosing instead to smile up at the taller boy. A little bit of her own mockery lurks in her smile. "Silly Gar-Bear. I have clearance to enter the boys dorm whenever I want to check on you. Right now I'm going to help you unpack. Most of the stuff in these suitcases is stuff I brought you from home so you'd be more comfortable". For a second Gary's actually in shock when she continues to walk into the doors of the dorm. Whatever amount of money his parents paid for this was not worth it. This little bitch was going to make life a lot harder for him. 

By the time Gary reaches his room Graciela is already in there dusting, organizing, dropping a dead rat into a garbage bag. He looks in the corner and even finds the Bullworth issues sheets bunched in a pile ready to be replaced and thrown out. She was working even quicker than the houses maids. Gary always had a sickening feeling his room was kept neater than the rest of the house, seeing Graciela clean up the dorm room was starting to hammer that feeling into reality. Gary wants to speak but it's one of those extremely rare times where he's completely at a loss for words. He chooses instead to start putting the clothes he packed away. He plops his worn out suit case onto the naked bed unzipping the old zipper. He had this suit case since freshman year and looking up at his freshman sister made him realize just how disgusting the suit case actually was. The wheels were caked in dirt and all the metal detailing was turning a copper as oppose to its once silver shine. How had the age of his suit case go completely unnoticed for so long. Gary Smith took in every detail possible. He could even clearly remember when he received the suitcase as a parting present. 

Gary had just come back from full blown argument with his father. There was screaming and smashing and anything else you could imagine a fourteen year old could do. Although he knew the day would come that he'd be shipped off to Bullworth, it didn't mean Gary wanted it. The last thing he wanted was to attend that rotten school. He was lucky enough to spend his middle school years homeschooled with a private tutor. Multiple private tutors. The ability to scare of a tutor was something the young Gary Smith was very proud off. Looking back on it, it wasn't much of an accomplishment but damn was it fun. 

He sulked his way up the huge staircase and down the hall to his room. From the other end he saw his sister's bedroom door cracked open, a small chunk of awfully cut bangs peaked out from the crack. When he turned though, the door quickly closed and he observed the sound of a lock clicking. After turning his attention back to his room, Gary noticed his bedroom door was askew. That was something Gary never let happen. His door stayed closed and locked unless it was cleaning hours. No one was allowed in Gary Smith's room. Already fuming from the fight with his father he marched into his bedroom, finding a leather suitcase with a big red ribbon and a note card reading "For your new grand adventure". Gary was furious. It could have only came from one person. He stomped out his room and halfway down the hallway. Holding the suitcase above his head, Gary chucked the suitcase as hard as he could against Graciela's door. He heard her scream, meaning she was probably up against the door waiting to hear his reaction. 

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BASTARD BABY!" He screeched face completely red and fist clenching so hard he risked piercing his skin. 

"GARY SMITH" Gary's father screamed after him but Gary was already locked in his room before his father had time to grab him and pull him in for another scolding. 

In the end it had been the suitcase Gary used. It was the best one he had received out of all from strangely proud uncles and gushy annoying older cousins. Even though he hated the fact it had came from his awful sister, he quickly forgot that fact as Bullworth proceeded to take over every aspect of his life. How had the time gone by so fast? Whatever drugs they were force feeding him really fucked up his brain. Just the other day he was a freshman, outsmarting the toughest kids in school securing his place as a master manipulator. 

Gary shakes off the memory and reaches into his suitcase to pull out clothes only to grasp at nothing. His head snaps up with a glare at his sister as she hangs up what appears to be the last pair of slacks. Her face is serious and focused as she shuffles the pants around to lay the fold down in the perfect spot. When she wasn't all smiles he could see a semblance to himself that burned hatred into him. "What are you the flash? How the hell did you get all my clothes hung up?" Gary sneers and closes the suitcase, aggressively shoving it under his bed. 

"You've been staring off into space for," Graciela looked down at the silver wrist watch for a few seconds before turning her head to Gary, ever present smile on her face, "seven minutes and frothy five seconds." Gray scoffs and pulls up his second suitcase. This one had his basic school supplies in it, some of his favorite books, and a trinket or two he managed to steal from the history museum he went to in elementary school. That was certainly a remarkable trip. One of the first times Gary got away with petty crime, though it certainly wasn't the last. 

The rest of the time settling in goes by pretty quickly. Graciela keeps her chattering to a minimum which he'd never admit but he appreciates. He doesn't do much honestly, just readjusting the placement of a few things here and there. When he sees Graciela get on her hands and knees to scrub the corners of the room Gary even debates leaving the room to let the girl work. If she wanted to attempt to clean the disgusting Bullworth dorms she could. It kept her quiet which was a good thing. But Gary also knew that if he left Graciela alone in the room that she'd easily become a victim of a sexual assault or two. Personally Gary didn't give a shit but if he couldn't even keep his sister out of trouble for a couple hours he knew his father would have him six feet underground before he could think. 

"Alright you're done. Now get out of my room". Gary looked around the room. It's not up to his standard but it's decent enough to live in. Better than it would have been if she hadn't dedicated her time to cleaning it. Gary sees lines of sweat roll down Graciela's neck as she gathers her things. His nose wrinkles are the thought and he contemplates screaming at her to hurry up. He doesn't though as the easier she got out of his room the better. 

"I'll be here at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow to wake you. We can eat breakfast together. Isn't that exciting?! We get to make up all those lot years!" Gary rolls his eyes at her insistent chirping and slams the door. Locking the easily broken lock just to make a point. Just when she's bearable she ruins it. It’s going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm actually pretty nervous because I haven't posted a fan fiction in years and this fandom is just so tiny I feel like if it's bad everyone will know about it. Idk if this will ever have an update schedule but I do plan to work on it when I have the motivation. I'm also super sorry that my tenses are all over the place. I try very hard to kept it consistent but my writing style and the way I speak likes to change frequently. Anyway thank you again for reading I hope you enjoyed and I love you all very much!


End file.
